


Ответ.

by gingercider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Теперь у Сириуса есть Джеймс. На его лице совершенно другие глаза, очки, а на лбу шрам в виде молнии.Теперь его почему-то все зовут Гарри. И сам Сириус тоже.И что-то не складывается.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ответ.

Когда-то у Сириуса был Джеймс. Он помнит.

Громкий смех, наглые глаза, широкая улыбка. Шероховатые руки, резкие интонации, спутанные волосы. Он помнит.  
Спина. Поворот головы, так, чтобы их взгляды встретились. «Ты идешь?». Сириус всегда кивал в ответ, и тогда Джеймс, не оборачиваясь, бросал: «Так пошли». И ускорял шаг.  
Сириусу было за ним не угнаться.

Теперь у Сириуса есть Джеймс. На его лице совершенно другие глаза, очки, а на лбу шрам в виде молнии.  
Теперь его почему-то все зовут Гарри. И сам Сириус тоже.  
И что-то не складывается.  
Тот, кого все зовут Гарри, теперь никак не может поспеть за Сириусом, смотрит на него снизу вверх (в его глазах восхищение и признание), и это сбивает с толку. Тот, кого все зовут Гарри, предпочитает отсиживаться, ждать, сидеть в безопасности, и это бесит, это так раздражает. Так быть не должно (так не было с Джеймсом).  
Потому что он помнит. Потому что скучает — он никому об этом не скажет — скучает по Джеймсу так, что на стены лезть хочется. Дайте хоть что-нибудь, что-нибудь сделать, чтобы было, как раньше. (Он скоро с ума сойдёт).

Никто не поймет.

Спина. Сириус тянется к Джеймсу, неуверенно, робко, думает, что хочет хоть раз дотянуться, хочет быть с ним рядом. Хоть раз. Хоть чуточку ближе. Почти касается плеча, но в последний момент будто просыпается и отдергивает свою руку. Джеймс поворачивает голову на ходу так, чтобы заглянуть Сириусу в глаза.  
«Не отставай».  
И в свои самые последние мгновения Сириус слегка улыбается. Это его ответ.  
«Хорошо».

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
